Live today, Die tomorrow
by shun matsuoka
Summary: How if you're trapped in an Island and the only way to get out is to take down your opponents' team, what will happen if you have no other choice but to kill or be killed? How will Kuroko and Akashi deal with this if they're placed on different teams? what are they going to do if they encounter old friends and meet new enemies? will they survive or meet death along the way?
1. Prologue

**Shun M:**

What. I have a new story AGAIN. Seriously, what's happening to me XD I don't have an exact story line for this as of now, so if there's anyone out there who wants to help by suggesting their ideas, feel free to do so, just pm me and let's talk about this shit XD

Oh and I'm currently accepting requests since I've been doing nothing but laze around fufu. (~^o^)~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KNB, just this weird story.

**Warning: **First attempt to write with this genre, bear with me XD no major warnings as of now.

OH THIS IS OBVIOUSLY AN AU, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, CHARACTERS HERE ARE OOC, KAY? :3

* * *

***Live today, Die tomorrow: Prologue***

It all started when the class representative; Riko Aida, announced about the new project of their Academy: Teiko high. Slamming the table with both of her hands, she gathered her classmates' attention. "Alright, listen up!" she shouted, the classroom was occupied by only 12 students, including Aida, how come it's of a small number, you say? Well, it's because Teiko High is an elite and special Academy; it groups students according to their status; Physical ability, technique, stamina, mental strength and special ability. Each wing of the academy focuses on something specific, on the right wing, they focus more on educational values, on the other hand, the left wing focuses more on extra- curricular activities, while on the center of Teiko, is the building where bothacademic and extra-curricular activities are prioritized.

"We're listening." One of the students replied, he was a bespectacled man with short black hair. _Junpei Hyuuga; Physical ability: 8, technique: 8, stamina: 8, mental strength: 8; S.A: 8. A prideful person that has a split personality when pressured, dating Kiyoshi for 6 months now._ "What is it that you're going to say, Riko?" another one asked, this time, it's a huge guy with fiery red hair, weird eyebrows that is split into two. _Kagami Taiga; Physical ability: 10, technique: 8, stamina: 8, mental strength: 10, S.A: 10. A stubborn and ambitious person, lived in America for a number of years, best friend's name is Kuroko Tetsuya._ Riko faked a cough and grinned afterwards, she holds up a piece of paper and presented it to everyone. "The school's having a program! It's to determine who the best section among all is!" A brown haired man gently pulled the paper from Riko's hold, he squinted his eyes a bit to read the words written on the poster. "It says, "In celebrating Teiko's 25th anniversary: The game to determine the alpha section, fight for your throne." His voice was calm as he tilted his head a little. "I don't get it, what is this about?" he asked, facing his seat mate. _Kiyoshi Teppei; Physical ability: 8, technique: 8, stamina: 6, mental strength: 10, S.A: 8. A gentle and matured person, always seen smiling and believes that if problems could be solved in a diplomatic method then it's better that way, dating Junpei for 6 months now. _His seat mate shared a look with him with a hand on his chin. "I wonder."_ Izuki Shun; Physical ability: 6, technique: 6, stamina: 4, mental strength: 6, S.A: 8. has eyes like that of a dead fish, but when "S.A" is activated, he can detect enemies from a range of 3-4 kilometers, loves to make puns at the most random times. _

Riko faked a cough once again. "As much as I wanted to answer your questions, I can't. I know only a few things about this project." She said with her hands on her hips. "You can at least share something you know." A sudden cold tone surprised everyone, especially Kagami. "The fuck dude! Don't go scaring us like that!" he hissed as he clutched on his chest, his best friend looked at him with emotionless eyes. "I was here the whole time, Kagami-kun." _Kuroko Tetsuya; Physical ability: 4, technique: 6, stamina: 4, mental strength: 8, S.A: 10. A straightforward person prioritizes other peoples' happiness over his own, best friend's name is Kagami, is secretly dating Rakuzan's ace student: Akashi. _"Riko-san, there are some things that you're not telling us, right?" he asked, showing no emotion at all.

Riko sighed. "Yeah yeah, I just thought that I should surprise you guys, but oh well. You'll be brought to a private Island owned by, of course, our school. The other sections: Rakuzan, Too, Shutoku, Yosen and Kaijo will join you as well." Everyone nodded their heads, determination painted on their faces, well, except for Kuroko. At the mention of the word "Rakuzan" he felt that warm sensation in his stomach, imagining his beloved Akashi, he looked down as he bit his lip, hiding his face from the others. "Neh neh, Riko-chan, when will this program start?" Another student asked, his lips curved like that of a cat's. _Shinji Koganei; Physical strength: 8, technique: 4, stamina: 6, mental strength: 8, S.A: 2. Gets extremely lucky when pressured, best friend's name is Mitobe, loves to goof around._ Riko looked at Koganei and grinned. "It'll start after 3 days." Koganei looked at his best friend and the other one merely smiled a little. _Rinnosuke Mitobe; Physical strength: 6, technique: 6, stamina: 8, mental strength: 6, S.A: 2, a meek and gentle person, no one has heard him talk yet, not even Koganei, an avid fan of peace and serenity._

"Yosh! We better do well at this program!" Kagami said as he raised his fist in the air, the rest nodded. "We're going to have a general meeting along with the other sections tomorrow, so don't be late or I'll whip your asses, got that?" Riko half-yelled as he smirked deviously, successfully scaring his classmates. "Riko-chan, I didn't know you're that type of person…pervert-" Koganei whined and Mitobe has to cover his mouth to prevent him from talking, Riko's brow twitched as she grabbed the poster from Kiyoshi, rolled it then used it to smack Koganei's head. "Idiot!" she said angrily as she stormed out of the room. "Oh, and you're dismissed everyone!" she added as she left.

The men stood up, Kuroko looked at his phone. _6:15 pm_ their dismissal time was supposed to be 6 pm, but due to the meeting, they ended up spending 15 minutes more, Kuroko sighed. _He's probably waiting for me already._ He packed his bag; bid goodbye to his classmates as they went on their way, a soft pat quite startled Kuroko. "Yo, Kuroko, ya gonna go somewhere after this?" Kagami asked with a big grin, Kuroko smiled a small smile as he shook his head. "I'm heading straight back to the dorm." he replied, Kagami nodded his head. "I see, well then, I'm going out to buy some burgers, anything you want?" he asked, Kuroko seemed to think for a while. "A milkshake would be good, thank you." He said, Kagami nodded and ruffled Kuroko's hair, saying that he'll leave first to go buy some.

* * *

"I'll pass by your room later." Kagami said as he was at the door, Kuroko nodded and went back in packing his bag. Once done, he left the room, making sure to close the room and locked it, he walked his way to the dorm, but the thought about the "program" lingers in his mind. _Riko-san said it's a program for the school, but, why do I feel uneasy?_ He kept on pondering until he reached his room, inserting the key, he turned the knob and entered quietly. "What took you quite long, Tetsuya?" a low voice was heard, Kuroko looked to the figure on the bed, holding a comic book on one hand as the other was used to propped himself on the bed. Kuroko smiled as he placed his bag on the nearby chair and approached the redhead on the bed. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun, we had a meeting." He said, when he reached the bed, the redhead raised his arms, inviting the smaller one to come near him, Kuroko happily obliged as he was embraced by Akashi.

"What meeting?" the redhead asked. Kuroko looked up as he blinked his eyes. "Haven't you heard? The school's having a program for its 25th anniversary, said that it would be a game to determine who's the best." He replied, this time, Akashi raised his brow as he sat up, pulling Kuroko to his lap. "Where did you get that? What was said on our class was different from what was said to yours." He said, with his brows all scrunched up, "What do you mean, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head. _Why do I feel uneasy about this?_ "Sensei said that we're going on an out of town trip for the school's 25th anniversary." Akashi replied, Kuroko then pulled back. "But, Riko-san showed as a poster…" he said. "Akashi-kun, what's happening?" he asked, but before Akashi can answer him, the lights went out and both men suddenly felt dizzy. "_Tetsuya…"_ he can hear Akashi's voice as the redhead pulled him, hugging him tight for whatever was going to happen next. _Akashi-kun, why am I feeling scared?_

*o*

* * *

**Shun M:**

There's the prologue, so what do you guys think? XD any clue on what's going to happen next? *grins this story would have a lot of plot twist so think twice before answering *evil laugh

AND OH. BEWARE OF CHARACTER DEATH IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS :P (THIS WOULD HAVE SOME? A LOT? IDK BUT THIS WOULD SURELY HAVE...YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS XD IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS :3)

I'll update Entice me, baby…tomorrow maybe XD as well as Master drive :3

STAY TUNED!


	2. Where are we?

**Shun M:**

Here's the first chapter and I hope that you'll like it, I have some idea that are already fixed but, IDK, just stay tuned XD

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the story

**Warning: **OOC, GORE, CHARACTER DEATH, SEXUAL ABUSE (some of these might be for the future chapters but, just to be safe and to let you know what you'll be reading on the next parts)

* * *

**LIVE TODAY, DIE TOMORROW: WHERE ARE WE?**

Akashi felt like something had hit his head with something hard, like a baseball bat or something, he groaned lowly as he tried to opened his eyes, but when he did, he quickly closed them again as the sun rays hurts his eyes. Wait, _rays?_ Akashi rolled to his side and opened his eyes, wincing a bit but, managed to adjust to his foreign surrounding. "_Tetsuya?...Tetsuya?!"_ Akashi shouted as he realized that his lover was nowhere to be found. He scrambled to get up on his feet, feeling a bit dizzy and tired. "Tetsuya!" he called out once again, but heard no response in return. "Where am I?" he asked, particularly to no one, he scanned his surroundings, he saw a lot of trees and heard different noises made by who knows what those animals are. Akashi fished out his phone from his wallet, but realizing that it wasn't there. _Shit_. The redhead gulped hard, and once he did, he felt something restraining his neck, it was something like a choker, though he doesn't know how it really looks like.

He spotted his bag,from the looks of it, it seems that someone had thrown it here to make it look all dirty. Akashi jogged towards the direction of his bag, grabbed and opened it. He raised a brow, _What the fuck is this?_ he rummaged through the bag, took out its contents; it has a dagger, a small silver box, a revolver and a paper bag filled with his basic necessities; food water and a couple of shirts and a pair of pants. He scowled as he picked the silver box, inside it were 12 bullets, it shone under the bright light coming from the sun. _What the fuck am I going to do with this?_ It's not like he don't know hot to use a gun, but, Akashi never thought that he needs to use one. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone approaching him, until the unlocking of a trigger was heard. Akashi swiftly jumped to the side as a gunshot followed afterwards, thanks to his swift movement he was able to dodge that shot, Akashi tsk-ed as he looked at the person who dared point his gun at him. The teen before him was standing on shaky knees, his fingers tremble as he clutch on a machine pistol, his face was covered in blood, and eyes were wide in fear. Akashi recognized him as _Ryo Sakurai _the shooting guard of _Too_.

Akashi stood up, brushed the dust off his pants, and approached the trembling brunette who was still pointing his gun at him. "D-don't move! O-or else..." Sakurai stuttered, Akashi smirked. "Or what? you're going to shoot me?" he asked, Sakurai whimpered as he bit his lip, tears rolled down his bloodstained cheeks. "S-stay away from me! y-you jerk! your friends killed him!"he half shouted as he pulled the trigger once again, Akashi dodged it easily as he had already predicted the movements of the frail teen. Akashi's eyes squinted and glowed. "Friends? killed?who?" Akashi was getting more and more confused, he charged Sakurai even before the other could fire another bullet, Akashi grabbed Sakurai's right hand put it behind his back and pushed him down on the ground, Akashi has his knee pressed on Sakurai's back, the brunette cried louder and tears dropped on the ground, he let go of his gun and trembled in fear. "P-please have mercy...I-I don't w-want t-to die, p-please." Akashi sighed as he let go of Sakurai. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, but you have to tell me what exactly is happening here." Sakurai nodded as he continued to tremble, Sakurai sat and hugged his knees. "K-kosuke's gone...y-your friend Mi-Mibuchi-san...h-he k-killed K-Kosuke..."Sakurai cried and whimpered as he remembered the event. "Mibuchi wouldn't do such thing, the man's softer than a girl, Sakurai-san." Akashi said, he couldn't believe that Mibuchi had killed a student from their school, he shook his head slightly. "Sakurai-san, if you're indeed telling the truth, can you show me any proof?" Sakurai quickly nodded his head, he stood up and grabbed his gun. "I-I can s-show you where it h-happened. F-follow me." Akashi nodded once, they passed through a lot of thorny bushes that had Akashi wincing at the pain every now and then.

When Sakurai stopped walking, Akashi noticed that the brunette was shaking non-stop, Akashi placed a hand on Sakurai's shoulder as he walked in front, he looked at where Sakurai was pointing his finger, and then, he saw a head pierced by a thin pole, Akashi squinted his eyes, he can see clearly that it was only a head, the body was, nowhere to be found, Sakurai fell down on his knees as he covered his eyes. "I saw him! I saw how he killed Kosuke! H-he was beheaded in front of me! I-I..."Sakurai couldn't continue his statement, he puked on his side and continued crying. Akashi shivered at the sight of Kosuke's head, he gritted his teeth. _Where are you, Tetsuya?_ he clenched his fists, a lot of thoughts bombarded his mind, what if Kuroko's in danger? what if his lover got lost in this huge forest with no one to help him? what if someone had abducted him? The redhead breathes in as he tried to relax.

"Sakurai-san, tell me what's going on."it was more of an order than a plead, Sakurai wiped his puffy red eyes as he nodded. Sakurai pulled down his collar to reveal a thin choker on his neck, it was a shade of midnight blue. "T-this is a choker etched on our skin, when a m-member on y-your team dies, t-the shade of of y-your choker will l-lighten, a-and t-the person who killed w-will receive a p-prize." Akashi crossed his arms. "What has this got to do with us?" he asked, anger visible in his face. Sakurai's eyes sadden at the question. "O-our role i-is to eliminate by any means everyone except the ones from o-our team. W-when it comes down to one team standing still, t-this freaking game ends."Sakurai spat out as he punched the sandy ground. "T-this is for their f-fucking entertainment! T-they want us to kill each other so they'll have something to laugh at!" Akashi squinted his eyes. "Who planned this Sakurai?" he asked, his tone was low and filled with wrath. Sakurai was about to answer when a pained shrill surprised both men, Akashi sweat-dropped, the voice was overly familiar, his heart thumped loudly. _It's Tetsuya._

*O*

* * *

**Shun M**

*grins

what do you think will happen to Kuroko?

Do you guys think Sakurai is an ally or a foe? :3

Reviews would be highly appreciated!


End file.
